


Big brother to the rescue

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Lol so many of the things listed on the prompt list I would love to see. I can see some of them being absolutely perfect for Leo and Donnie. But could you do number 43 with Leo and the Reader, where Leo is the one that says he’s been practising ways to ask them out in the mirror?43: "I remember practising how to ask you out in the mirror..."
Relationships: Leonardo/Reader
Kudos: 27
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Big brother to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey sorry it's taken me so long to get to your request, I have two more to do after this as well, I took a little break from writing for a few days so I could focus on my uni work. Since I'm on break I thought I'd try to get through as many requests as I possibly could, so I recommend sending them in now if you have any.

Leo wrangled his fingers together, constantly shuffling from foot to foot. His brows were burrowed in frustration as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, mumbling strangled sentences together. 

"Hey (Y/N)~, whatta ya say to-"

"I didn't know there were any angels on earth, but obviously I was wrong~"

"What up toots- Oh god that's awful!" 

"Me + you = date? Ew no, now I sound like Donnie."

Leo sighed as he continued to pout in the mirror, his hands now rested by his sides in defeat, moving forward he rested his head against his own reflection "(Y/N), I really like you" he whispered into the quiet air. 

"LEO!" Raph yelled from the projector room, Leo shot up his head colliding with the mirror in the process. Grumbling under his breath, Leo walked out of his room harshly pulling the curtain aside. Rubbing his head, he glared at his older brother who was perched on the lounger. 

"What?" He hissed out, Raph peered over the chair his eyes widening at the forming bump on Leo's forehead "What happened to you?" He questioned. The red-eared slider marched up to his brother, motioning him to come closer, Raph leaned in clearly engaged. Leo gently placed a hand on Raph's muscled shoulder "I WHACKED MY HEAD ON A MIRROR BECAUSE OF YOUR SCREAMING!" He yelled. 

Raph's eyes were wide, his ears constantly ringing like a bomb had just gone off right in front of him. Leo huffed out a breath, his arms now folded over his plastron "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, and please don't need me." he mused, turning around swiftly heading to the kitchen. "What!" Raph yelled, still unable to hear anything. 

Heading straight to the freezer to get some ice for his swelling bump, Leo leaned against the counter, cloth of ice in hand. Mikey strolled in with a spring in his step, his eyes traced Leo's form soon landing on the reddening bump "Whew momma, what happened to you?"

"S'nothing," Leo grumbled out, hissing as he pressed the iced cloth to his head. Mikey gave him a sympathetic look but carried on going about the kitchen, Leonardo watched as his youngest brother grabbed various ingredients from different shelves tossing them in the air then gracefully catching them. 

"Hey, do you wanna help me make piz-" Mikey turned back to Leon only to notice the space he had been occupying was empty. Mikey's head swivelled around the room "Leo?" perhaps he's playing hide and seek? Mikey thought, shrugging he went back to business. 

Walking past Donnie's lab on the way back to his room, he could hear the mad scientist himself laughing uncontrollably. Taking a quick peek into his room, Leo saw Donnie wielding a saw and hammer, purple neon lights covering his reptilian form. Donnie's eyes were covered by his goggles, his teeth rigged and sharp, behind him, was Sheldon laughing too but it seemed more nervous. Leo continued to stare at what he assumed was his adoptive brother, because there was no way could he be related to that.

Compared to when he rushed out of his room moments ago, Leo gently slid the curtain closed sluggishly moving to his bed. Laying on his shell, Leo pulled away from the iced cloth staring at the damped material in his hand. Sighing he stood up again and resumed his position in front of the mirror, his eyes widened as he took in his appearance. The bump on his head was more like a mountain, the middle was red but slowly fading into a purply kind of colour "Great." he groaned.

"How am I meant to ask (Y/N) out now with this thing on my head!" 

"Wait you're trying to ask (Y/N) out?" Came a rough voice, Leo spun to face the entrance of his room. The curtain was pulled aside, Raph's bulky frame carefully shuffling into the room "Have you been practising in the mirror?" Leo looked away from his brother's amused look, too embarrassed to admit the truth. The room was silent, Raph shifted on his feet feeling slightly uncomfortable "Look, how about I help ya out?" 

Leo's head shot to his brother, mouth agape "What?" he rasped out. Raph began to scratch his head due to nerves "Well, I guess it's sorta my fault, right? Ya hit your head because of me and knowing you, ya wouldn't want (Y/N) to see ya with mount Everest on ya head." 

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" Leo mused, trying to lighten the mood. Raph smirked in return "C'mon you didn't want them to see you sick and If I'm being honest-" Raph joined Leo on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder dragging him into his side "You looked way worse then than ya do now." 

"Wha-" Leo pulled away from Raph's side, an offended pout gracing his lips. "C'mon faceman, big brother Raph is here to help." Raph smiled kindly, still perched on the bed. Leo embraced the help and willingly listened to what his brother said. 

A knock on your window pulled you away from your schoolwork, wheeling your chair closer to the window your smile widened when you saw the blue bandana. Flicking the lock open you heaved open the window, Leon jumped in his feet landing on the plush carpet of your room. 

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this spontaneous meeting?" You mused, your jumper sleeves pulled down over your hands. Leo shifted on the spot, his fingers reaching to tug down the bobbled hat April had brought them all to cover his lump. "What, can I not come visit my favourite person in the world?" he teased, "Favourite?" you hummed. Leo nodded his head, his body collapsing onto your bed "God I missed this bed, it's so soft." he purred out, your cheeks bloomed a light pink at his praise. 

Moving back to your schoolwork, your smile faltering a little at the pile of papers that needed to be filled out. Leo looked up from your bed, his eyes following your every movement, even if your back was turned to him. "Sooo~" he drew out "Whatcha doin?" he imitated Isabella from Phineas and Ferb, laughing a little at his impression you heaved out a sigh "Schoolwork, it's totally bumming me out."

"Wow, must be bad you're speaking from the 90s" he quipped, laughing again you looked away from your work. Leo sat with his hands behind his back holding him up so he could look at you, tilting your head to the side a little you questioningly stared at his hat "Since when did you wear bobbled hats?"

"Oh, this old thing?" he inquired, pointing his green finger to his head "April brought them for us last year, I've never worn it til now though." 

"So why now then?"

"I felt like I wanted a change." He pouted, his arms crossing over his chest. You let out an obnoxious laugh "Okay, so what's the real reason?" you pried, Leo turned his head away from you "I already told you."

You wouldn't let his stubbornness get the best of you, marching forward you quickly ripped the hat away from his head like lightning. You dropped the hat as your hands came over your mouth trying to hold back the laughter. Sitting back in your chair with a huge smirk on your lips you kept your cool "Sooo~" you started, Leo's eyes glaring at you a pout gracing his features "You wanna talk about your little friend there?" You tried so hard not to burst out laughing. 

Leo let out another annoyed huff, however, a smile crept onto his face at the thought that now surrounded his mind. He was reminded of what Raph had told him earlier in the lair. Mind Raph appeared in front of Leo "Alright, here's watcha do. You gotta make them flustered, every time you hang around them and make them flustered they're like putty in ya hands. Then you back off once they're blushing mad, then BOOM ask them out!" Leo and Mind Raph fist-bumped before he disappeared. 

With newfound confidence and a devilish smirk, Leo stood up, waltzing his way towards you. Giving him a nervous grin you watched as he placed his hands behind your head, his fingers wrapping around the hard back of your chair. Your face finally broke out into a red pool of flustered emotions, his face was so close to your own, you could scarcely feel his breath fanning over your lips. 

"(Y/N) I think I have the perfect distraction for you," he whispered, his eyes half-lidded "Yeah?" you murmured back. He nodded his head, pulling back a bit, "How about I take you out? You know, movies and dinner?" his facade seemed to be working, for now, he was lucky you couldn't see how nervous and panicked he was on the inside. Your head rapidly nodded, a grin on full display "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great, how about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up in the turtle tank."

"It's a date."

Leo pulled you from the chair in one solid motion, smushing you against his plastron, your arms circled around him as best as you could. You felt Leo's chest bounce with laughter, the sweet sound of his merriment filling the room. "What's so funny?" you asked, trying your best to stare up at him. Pulling a hand away from you to wipe a tear away from his eye, he smiled down at you pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead, his cheeks highlighted with a bright pink "I remember practising how to ask you out in the mirror." 

"Oh yeah? And how'd it go?" you mused, his arms tightened around you "Never as good as this."


End file.
